


Horror movie and chill?

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Passionate Sex, Vampire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Cid and Vincent have a movie night alone on the Highwind. We all know how that usually goes...
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 21





	Horror movie and chill?

Cid and Vincent sat shoulder to shoulder on the small bed in the captain’s quarters of the airship. They were watching an old horror movie on the tiny CRT television on a stack of crates at the foot of the bed. The glow of the TV was the only thing illuminating the tiny room.

The movie was some gratuitous, cheesy vampire flick. Plenty of action and gore.In the current scene the hero of the movie had walked into the vampire master’s lair, but he wasn’t there. Instead were three smoking hot vampire concubines. The hero tried to fight them but succumbed to their seduction. He ended up with all three women sucking on his neck and body, with blood dripping sensually from lips and necks.

Cid elbowed Vincent in the ribs. “Hey, that brunette vampire chick kinda looks like you.” He snickered. The woman on screen had long black hair and pale skin. Vincent didn’t say anything. The movie continued. The scene was going from gory to titalating, with moaning and groaning. One of the women pinned down the main character and was forcing herself on him. Vincent shifted uncomfortably. “What’s the matter Vinnie, never seen a sex scene in a movie before?”

“No, I have. I will say...sex scenes in movies these days have become much more graphic than back in my day.”

“Ya gotta admit, they really make it look good don’t they?” Cid scratched at his stubble, eyes glued to the TV.

“What? The sex?”

“Well yeah, but also the vampires. All of ‘em lickin’ blood and bitin’ on each other. Looks like the hottest thing don’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Like, Mm! Mm! I wish that were me!” Cid sat forward and pointed at the guy in the scene, looking like he was having the best time of his life, despite it supposedly being against his will.

Vincent leaned into his neck and whispered, “Didn’t know that sort of thing turned you on...” His deep voice sent a chill through Cid’s body. He could feel Vincent’s hot breath on his neck. “Shall I reenact it for you?” His lips brushed against Cid’s bare neck, making him shiver. Cid tilted his head back with a playful smirk, hoping he would follow through. Vincent slowly lowered his lips to his neck and licked it in a broad stroke. He sucked hard on it, leaving a bruise.

“Ah...that kinda hurt...I like it.” Cid whispered.

“I can go further...” Vincent raised his head to eye level with him, flashing his sharp canines. Cid cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner. _Of course he has fangs. The man’s a walkin’ demon._ Cid gulped and nodded, trying not to act too excited.

With a slight self-satisfied smile, Vincent gripped him by the arm, pinning it to the bed next to his head. He then straddled him, perfectly reenacting the scene from the movie. Lowering his mouth to Cid’s neck he tried as gently as possible to bite him. He didn’t bite too deep, but he could still taste a little blood.

“Ngh...you...can bite a little harder...” Cid huffed. Vincent grabbed him by his hair and tugged his head backwards. Applying more pressure, Vincent sunk his fangs in a little deeper. “Ahhh...” It was painful, but it was so hot he didn’t want it to stop.

Vincent’s tongue swirled on the bite marks, lapping up the blood. He was no stranger to the metallic, salty taste. After transforming into blood thirsty monsters he had grown accustomed to it. Maybe even secretly enjoyed it. It fulfilled a strange desire deep in his core. As he kissed and sucked his neck, he felt Cid’s hands groping his ass.

Vincent came up from his neck and stared into his eyes for a moment. He licked blood off his upper lip. His usually grey lips were slightly reddened and swollen from arousal. Unable to resist, Cid grabbed his face and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. He tasted his own blood on Vincent’s lips and mouth.

“Mm...mmmm...” Vincent groaned, clutching the back of Cid’s head. His nails gently dug at his scalp.

“I can’t take it anymore...” Cid flipped him around so that he was now pinning Vincent to the bed. He pulled his black tank top off and flung it to the floor. Now a pro at dealing with the various buckles on Vincent’s shirt, he had it off in no time flat. He eagerly sucked one nipple, while playing with the other. Vincent squirmed and moaned from the stimulation. Cid spread Vincent’s legs and settled between them as he continued to tease. He could feel his erection as he pressed against him.

Vincent ran his fingers through Cid’s messy blonde hair. “You...you can fuck me...if you’d like...” He whispered, eyes closed. Cid looked up, shocked and flustered at the sudden invitation. Sure they’d fooled around before, but they hadn’t actually done it. He figured Vincent wasn’t even open to taking it that far.

He leaned forward to kiss him again. Whispering into his lips he slipped his hand between Vincent’s legs. “You sure?”

“Yes. I’ve never had sex with a man before, so...” Vincent looked away awkwardly. His face was flushed.

“Don’t worry, neither have I heh. I’ll be gentle with ya.” He winked. Immediately, he started unbuckling Vincent’s belts. Slowly, he slid down Vincent’s pants and underwear, savoring the moment. Vincent’s cock was slick with precum. He stroked it as he kissed him. Vincent tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed. “Hold on a sec...” Cid got up and rifled through the drawer in the bedside table. He pulled out condoms and lube. _Of course he keeps those on hand._

Vincent shifted around and bent over the side of the bed, readying himself. He bit his lip as he felt the cool sensation of the lubricant on him. Cid rested one hand on Vincent’s hip and gently slipped a finger inside.

“Aghh...!” Vincent gasped, gripping the sheets.

“Is it okay?” Cid wasn’t sure if he was in pain or not.

Vincent looked back and nodded. “K-keep going...” So Cid did. He continued to work him to stretch it out. He’d never done this with a guy before, but he knew that much as least. Vincent rocked himself into Cid’s fingers after he’d finally fit more inside.

“You ready?” Cid whispered, readying more lube.

“Yes...” Vincent whispered into the bedspread. His voice muffled, breath uneven with arousal. Cid spread his asscheeks and slowly began to penetrate him.

“Ah..ha...Vin, you have to relax...you’re so tight it’s hard to move...” He whispered through gritted teeth.

“Mhm...” Vincent took a deep breath and let himself give into the pleasure, trying to relax. Cid started gently thrusting. It was tight and warm, it felt amazing. He could get used to this. Vincent was moaning a little too loudly. Cid was grateful it was just the two of them on the airship tonight.

Continuing to thrust, he bent down over Vincent’s back and started kissing it. He worked his way up. Vincent’s hair was hanging in his face. He brushed it aside over his shoulder and kissed his neck. His body was sticky with sweat. He could tell Vincent was drooling slightly.

“God...you...ahh...look good like this...” He could hardly catch his breath to whisper it in his ear. Vincent turned his head and kissed him on the mouth.

Breaking out of the kiss with a string of spit between them, Vincent inhaled sharply. He let out a restrained grunt, his body shuddering and stiffening. Cid reach down to feel warm cum sliding down his thighs. He could feel Vincent’s body start to weaken and buckle beneath him from the intense orgasm. Flipping Vincent onto his back, he lifted one of his legs up and over his shoulder and continued to thrust faster. He looked down at Vincent on his back. He was beautiful and pale. His black hair stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face. The sight of him panting, with drool at the sides of his mouth, had Cid’s head spinning.

“Hnghh!” He finally pulled out and released. Cum landing on Vincent’s toned abs. “Haa...” Cid exhaled, wiping sweat from his face. “Lemme go get something to clean up.” He stiffly pulled his cargo pants and boxers back up and ran to the bathroom.

After cleaning up, he laid back on the bed with Vincent, who had thrown on one of his t-shirts. He looked damn cute like that.

“We missed most of the film.” Vincent pointed to the television, credits rolling.

“Damn...guess we just gotta watch it again.” Cid laughed playfully, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. He rubbed his sore neck, that now had a large bandage on it from where Vincent had indulged his fantasy.


End file.
